villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mummies of Guanajuato
The Mummies of Guanajuato are living corpses of villagers in Guanajuato city and the titular antagonists (but with secondary role) in 2014 animated Mexican film Las Momias de Guanajuato. Formerly they were poblanos and normal people who inhabited in the first epochs of the city, among others that died by diverse natural causes. They came back to life accidentally, because of the disturbance to the Mictlantecuhtli portal, which made the deceased revive by the power of two crystals that Rousseau had in his possession. History La Leyenda de la Llorona At the end of saving the life of Xochimilco town, the Friar Godofredo warns Leo and his team to leave for Guanajuato, because Xochitl was abducted in that place, the only cause are the dreadful mummies. La Leyenda de las Momias The miner who accompanied Don Gaspar approaches the jewels of the altar provoking the wrath of Mictlantecuhtli, vanishing him instantly and reversing the resuscitation process. Before this, Don Gaspar steals one of the crystals needed to activate the portal but loses it in a stumble. The portal is half open and all the bodies that lay in the cemetery over the mine rise from the dead, but without recovering their normal appearance, but that of mummies. Before this, the town goes to the mine by the explosion, Valentina tries but it is stopped by members of the realistic army. In that, people realize that the city is being invaded by mummies and fleeing. The soldiers lock Valentina in her house, and she realizes that her father is dead. Leo and his friends run through the streets of the city trying to hide from the mummies without success, when a strange covered child named Luis helps them and distracts the mummies. Leo and Luis walking down the street are chased by a group of mummies that make them fall into a moving cart and after a dangerous journey arrive safely to another street. They realize that although they were fleeing from the mummies, they never attacked them. Luis explains that since the mummies awoke they have been returning to their normal activities as when they were alive. Then it looks like the bodies of the dangerous inmates, killed in the prison fire, get up again. The aggressive mummies of the inmates attack Leo and Luis, and after a jerk one of the mummies removes the hood to Luis showing that in reality Luis is Valentina, the daughter of don Gaspar, who was hiding to clean the name of his father. In the city, the rest of the group sees how the mummies of the inmates burn everything in their path and they flee to the mine chased by the mummies. In the mine, they fall into the network of wagons of the same pursued by the mummies of the inmates. Don Gaspar reappears and gives Leo the lost glass to close the portal. Once closed, the soul of all the mummies recover their original body and ascend to the world of the dead. La Leyenda del Chupacabras Only the introduction appears, since Leo returned them to their eternal rest and the cart that took him from Guanajuato was far of the city. La Leyenda del Charro Negro In the opening sequence the mummies appear chasing Leo and his gang in the streets of Guanajuato. They talked about them on the road through the desert, where Leo told his brother Nando how he and Valentina faced them in the mines. One of the mummies of the inmates is established in the underworld a "civil registration" post, in which Teodora pretends to join Nando in a false marriage. The same mummy reappears outside of Charro Negro hacienda, preventing Leo San Juan's friends from entering to rescue him. Types Citizens mummies singers.png|Musicians mummies returning to his human appearance and ascending to the other world. Inmates This class of mummies are more ferocious and ruthless (acquiring a more hostile secondary antagonism). They died after the prison burns with them inside; were just prisoners in that place, and their burned corpses were taken to the police station of the captaincy. Resuscitated a few moments later, attacking the people of Guanajuato, burning their homes and chasing the Ghost Hunting Gang, them to the mine without remorse. Fortunately the portal was sealed and they rested in peace, returning to their human forms. Mummies_placard.png|Leo San Juan read the banner of the prisoners who died burned inside the prison. Mummy_and_luis.png|One of the Inmate Mummies pulling the hood of Luis who turns out to be Valentina on deck. mummies burning.png|The inmates turned into charred corpses incinerating the homes of the citizens of Guanajuato. Mummy_cementery.png|The mummies walking to the cemetery to catch the Ghost-Hunting Team and trying to crush them with monuments. Mummy_and_teodora.png|An calcined mummy scaring Teodora. Mummy_roar.png|The inmate mummy roaring. Mummies_in_mine.png|The mummies inside the mine and facet of attack against the Ghost-Hunting Team with his sharp weapons. Mummies_minecart.png|The mummies mounted on a wagon with the plan to kill Leo's friends. Mummies_crash_cart.png|The mummies coming out of the rails of a tunnel, about to hit Evaristo. Inmate_humans.png|The power of the portal restoring the human forms of the mummies and sending them to the world of dead. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Mummies Category:Neutral Evil Category:Ferals Category:Gaolers Category:Movie Villains Category:Titular Category:Destroyers Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sadists Category:Incompetent Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Hostile Species Category:Grey Zone Category:Dimwits Category:Vandals Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Category:Related to Hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Revived Category:Fictionalized Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Burglars